Atma Ranza
(Atma Ranza) A scholar from the crossroads of world, searching for the secrets of nature and the truth to the worlds. Appearance A largely unremarkable ectomorph, Atma is almost always clad in long, black, hooded and sleeved scholarly robes trimmed in red. Said robes feature two lines of the red running from the hood to the hem. Black, red laced boots keep his feet safe from the ground with black slacks leading up to a red formal shirt with the academy logo stitched into where on would expect to find a left breast pocket. His robes are joined by a zipper reaching no higher than his neck, a large brown satchel bag always slung about his shoulders containing warious bits and pieces as well as a central compartment for his guardian's vessel. Personality A recluse by habit, Atma is awkwardly introverted yet generally polite. Placing his passion for research above all else, one would be hard pressed to find any other way to anger or influence the man beyond this or threat to his family. Well versed in etiquette, social situations are perceived as a triviality even if they are handled with all the grace of a rusty spoon rattling through a drainpipe. When pressured he will often try and make a swift exit or lash out if his intellect seems to yield no answer. If by some happening Atma finds himself in a combat situation, the researcher will most often panic internally and try to keep a relatively calm exterior, managing to display some competency and courage but often too little to lead or leap into the fray, preferring to gather data and slink away as opposed to engaging a threat. History Born and raised in Lauma, City of Time, Atma was always encouraged by a very middle-class family to pursue a scholarly career, something he ended up fulfilling down to the letter. As a child his mind would always wander between dreams and fantasies driven by his intellect, theorising about wonderful creatures and how they would exist in the world. This was not to say his world did not have a fair share of unusual denizens but simply that behind these walls in domesticated lands there was little to see. Leading a largely uneventful life until the passing away of his father during his teenage years, Atma's intelligence earned him early entry into The Royal Laumaean Academy, the most presitgious in the city. As he cut swathes through his courses, the scholar-to-be became avidly interested in clearing out every library he could find and through this; the study of magic. Always keen to try the trade the man put his thesis on hold and was drawn to the annual trials. Much to the disappointment and damage of his hubris the result was that of not a single spark of magic within him. Without much patience for the physical arts either he stormed back to his writings which had fallen under scrutiny, the controversial subject of alternative dimensions equal to or greater to their own was allegedly preposterous. As such he was given a low mark and resigned to using his skills purely for technological development, primarily designing new modes of transport for both civilian and military uses. As his appetite turned sour and it seemed hopeless, the night he was to flee the Academy in secret a strange visitor from another world dropped from a hole in the sky at his feet. A sound of thunder was heard as the Night of Connection took place. By morning, Atma was called on by the board of directors to conduct research into the machinations of this interdimensional phenomena and to determine the nature of it. In return, his works would be fully recognised and published. By the end of the year the ever-curious man had met with the stranger on numerous occassions, having aided him in acquiring the old arena in exchange for co-operation regarding the finer details of the interdimensional passages colloquially termed, "Dimension Gates", quickly positioning the two as people of influence in the city if not more figureheaded than actual powerhouses. Giving the board of directors loosely the information they needed with the full scepticism that they would abusive details much finer, Atma was reassigned by his own appeal to investigate the effects of the gateso n the ecosystems. Now travelling between worlds, continents and more, Atma is finally fulfilling his childhood dream of seeking out the mysteries of the world and taking them onto himself to document and learn their ways and wonders. The only catch lies within the fine print of his contract and the Mysterious Egg stolen from the Academy to aid the lengthy journey. Since having embarked on his journey between dimensional gates, contact with the scholar has been lost with the Royal Academy now listing him as officially missing. Powers and Abilities Bonded: The sole wielder of the Mysterious Egg, he alone has been chosen by the energies residing within to wield them. Category:Character Page Category:Male Category:Human Category:PC